Woodstock
by Preston-Tour
Summary: Larten and Arra try to escape vampire normality for the weekend, together, as a couple but: "The best-laid schemes o' mice an' men Gang aft agley An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain, for promis'd joy!"  was for Rowan's contest but too late hahaha


**August Fifteenth, 1969.**

Arra couldn't believe it.

She was livid. Everything was wrong. This was what not what she pictured a weekend away to be.

Larten had sounded so sincere, so polite and sweet when he offered to take her away from the mountain for a weekend she would never forget.

This sure as Hell wouldn't be forgotten, that part she would make sure about.

Bethel, New York, was a beautiful; she had been there many times before. It was a very green, rural town, one of which always came across to her as a quiet little settlement. Yet, as Larten held her hand and dragged her onwards along a dusty road, the town seemed in complete chaos. Arra had never seen so much traffic in her life! The line just seemed to go on and on and on. She was glad Larten had taken the initiative to walk, even if it was during the afternoon sun.

"What's going on?" Arra frowned, growing tired of his riddles. It concerned her that he had a tent over his shoulder. She was praying silently to the vampire Gods they weren't going to the same place as the humans who, like Larten, seemed prepared for camping.

"It is a surprise, Darling," Larten repeated, never once dropping his eager smile until he turned to see her fed up expression. He bit his lip and looked at her worriedly, "Arra, if you do not want to go onwards, we could turn back? There is no shame. We can find a hotel or something and go hunting?"

Arra would have liked nothing more to do so but she could see Larten's enthusiasm had evaporated; he wanted to go onwards. Whatever lay before them, he was excited for. It would have been like kicking a love sick puppy if she prevented him from going.

Sighing, she smiled weakly and gave his lips a soft peck. "Onwards and upwards," she said, wrapping her scarf around her head to protect her better from the sun. She adjusted a circular pair of sunglasses then hopped onto Larten's back, "But you are carrying me," she teased, laughing as he darted forwards, sprinting quickly as they passed the queue of hippies lounging on their car bonnets.

Arra was amazed by everything. She had never truly been involved much with humans –she found them inferior and had little time for their capering's.

Yet, even she was amazed by where Larten had brought her.

A weekend music concert, filled with humans wearing very earthy 'hippy' clothes. There was a massive wooden stage at the bottom of a slight undulating slope where a few of the humans had already started sitting in a bid to have the best seats for the evening's show. There must have been thousands of humans, all gathering and talking away to each other. Even Larten was getting involved in the general happy aura of the place.

Arra looked over at him now, unable to hide her amused smirk at the bright blue denim jeans he'd apparently brought with him or the suede waistcoat he wore over his naked chest. He seemed excited, happily talking away to the humans in the tent beside theirs.

"Ever been to a concert before?" A human man introduced as 'Big Daddy' asked, smoking a cigarette whilst drinking a beer.

"I have but this is my girlfriend's first concert," Larten smiled proudly, motioning over to Arra who was watching her mate with interest. Big Daddy smiled and waved politely.

"Peace, Babe," he called, making the vampires laugh. Human Hippies were so curious. "Anyways, me and a few guys and gals are heading down now. You're more than welcome to join us once you're ready."

"Thanks, Big Daddy. We will hopefully find you down there," Larten smiled, giving the peace-out sign in retort to Big Daddy's, before sitting down on the grassy earth beside Arra. He smiled sweetly, leaning in for a kiss.

"So, if I am your girlfriend then does that make you my boyfriend," she teased, pinching his side.

"Well, I could hardly call you my vampuric mate," Larten pointed out, cuddling in to her.

"Someone's snuggly," Arra chuckled, playing with his orange hair, braiding it slightly. For the first time ever, Larten's brightly coloured mop of orange seemed to fit in well; the humans all dressed in flamboyant colours, expressing themselves through their appearance. Larten seemed the stereotypical mid-twenty something man here.

"I am feeling the love," Larten chuckled, relaxing under her gentle fingers manipulating his hair, "I bet you are glad you agreed to keep walking with me now. I kid you not, Arra, this is history in the making. Generations will remember this congregation."

"It's so peculiar to study humans in such an unusual setting. They don't seem to be particularly dangerous or deadly like the Princes labelled them," Arra nodded, giving his forehead a kiss as she looked onwards. Tonight would be wild, the both knew it. The following day would be just as bad and the final night would know doubt be an amazing climax to the weekend.

In the distance a young girl was sat in a floral patterned dress, strumming a guitar in a beautiful melody. Larten smiled lovingly up at Arra, lightly brushing his lips against hers then proceeding to further the kiss, their movements in time with the soft music of the human playing.

Without saying anything, Arra parted and crawled into their fabricated tent, Larten following in after. He paused briefly to securely close their tent, Arra kissing and nibbling the flesh of his neck. Once satisfied that their fortress was fastened tight, Larten knelt over Arra, sliding out of his suede jacket whilst she mimicked from beneath him. Their lips met again, kissing more heatedly then they had at first, Larten's hands working away on both their trousers as Arra continued to play with his hair, chuckling at how rosy his cheeks were becoming.

"You are so sweet when you're getting beastly," Arra giggled, fixing Larten with his smile. She only ever smiled so innocently and carefree to him whenever he had amused her in some way; that was one of the little quirks which came from mating with a woman of a hardened emotional shell.

"Am I going red once more?" Larten chuckled, pausing to feel how hot his cheeks had become, "It appears that even my body wants me to always be in red,"

"You're not wearing red right now?" Arra said, her statement more of a question; he was a lot more casual today than usual.

"Red underwear," Larten laughed, sliding out of his denim flares to show her better. He leant down to kiss her once more, feeling her own hands beginning to slip off her own trousers. It amused her to think they had barely started their short weekend break and already they were about to start going at it.

'_We're just feeling the love_' she told herself, smiling as she felt Larten's hands on the waistband of her own underwear…

"**Hey guys! I knew I sensed you here!"**

The voice saw Larten gasp, Arra even shrieking slightly as she pulled up her underwear and hid her naked chest under Larten's jacket; being naked before anyone didn't bother her regularly however she didn't appreciate being caught hot and bothered with her mate. Having not realized the tent could still be opened from the outside, Larten glared furiously at their intruder.

With no sense of space invasion, Gavner climbed into the tent, smiling joyfully and depositing his bag on the tent floor.

"I thought you said you lost the second ticket?" the younger vampire puzzled, naïve as always as he turned to Arra, "I never knew you had a ticket! I was devastated when Larten told me he had lost mine,"

"But, Larten gave me-" Arra started before being cut off.

"Who did you come here with?" Larten interrupted, guilt gnawing in his stomach.

"Oh, I came on my own, hoped to make friends or something" Gavner sighed, shaking his head before grinning widely, "But now you're here I can hang out with you guys!"

"Great!" Larten said, faking joy as he felt Arra's eyes burning into his skull. She didn't like sharing Larten with Gavner as, often, his friendship came before his relationship.

"Come on then! Lets hit the crowds. Just like old times, bud." Gavner grinned, handing Larten a beer from his bag.

Rolling her eyes, Arra suddenly had a feeling her romantic getaway was to be shared by not only Larten's girl but his boy too.


End file.
